Our Last Stand
by Coffee-dono
Summary: A collaboration of 'Re-crossing Paths', 'Despite All Odds', 'Behind Closed Doors', 'Mismatched Identities' and 'Beyond Duty' in a grand plot showcasing a reunion of the Avengers against Odin's wrath when news of Thor and Loki's disappearance reaches his ears.
1. Avengers Assemble!

**Our Last Stand: Avengers Assemble!**

Summary: A collaboration of _'Re-crossing Paths', 'Despite All Odds', 'Behind Closed Doors', 'Mismatched Identities'_ and _'Beyond Duty'_ in a grand plot showcasing a reunion of the Avengers against Odin's wrath when news of Thor and Loki's disappearance reaches his ears.

Chapter Summary: The Avengers reunite as a response to Thor's distress call. However, Fury is skeptical and claims that the demi-gods have once again brought another war to Earth.

A/N: Shoutaro and Philip here! So here's where everything comes together. It all leads up to this (hopefully) awesome story about to unfold before your eyes. We hope to give these characters justice and give everyone equal attention and continue what we wanted to have with their initial pair fics.

* * *

"What was all this about, again?" Ethan asked as he walked with Clint towards what they called the 'Avengers Tower'. Frankly, the spy had only learned about it in the news and all he could think of during that time was if he could sneak in and out of it when the time came. Never did he think that he'd actually be called to work in it.

"Some demi-god overtaking..." Clint answered as he glanced at the tower. It brought back memories.

"COMRADES! WELCOME!" a voice boomed from the top.

"Oh look. Big blondie's here," Clint pointed out.

Before Ethan could ask who 'big blondie' was, an enormous man fell from the heavens...well fine, from the 43rd floor.

"What the..." Ethan said as he stepped back in apprehension.

Tony peeked out from the open window, groaning. "Uh Jarvis? Remind me _not_ to let him do what he wants? He almost broke the paned window that took ages to assemble."

"He can't help it, he's a carefree spirit that way... packed with a lot of power," Loki explained, sitting comfortably on one of the armchairs with the two geniuses.

"Should you really be worrying about that window sir?" came Jarvis' computer voice.

Tony pursed his lips as he pulled his head back into the room and turned to Jarvis. "Didn't I say to stop using that thing? The cat's out of the bag, so the least you could do is adjust and get used to it Jarvis," he reasoned out.

"I can't."

"Why nooot?" Tony complained.

"I'm not comfortable."

"I can think of a few ways to make you comfortable," Tony suggested with a grin and a wink.

"Could you discuss that when I'm NOT in the room please?" Loki said, a mix of disgust and amusement in the trickster's features.

Fury wanted to go inside the building, find a study with a nice sturdy desk and a comfortable chair, sit down and just bang his head against the wall. What did he ever do to deserve to baby-sit such misfits? Oh right. NY incident and board members not being happy with him. Right.

"Director?" Maria asked in concern as she walked up to him. "Do you want me and Coulson to taser them until they behave?" she asked sweetly. Maria Hill was really a woman after Fury's heart.

"Excellent suggestion but let's wait until we're not within the public view," he answered as he watched Ethan and Clint walk inside the building courtesy of Thor dragging them inside.

"Coulson, drag the rest to the meeting room, I think everyone's here."

"Not yet, sir."

"Well who else is missing?"

"Captain Steven Rogers and Doctor Banner, sir."

"...did you just call Captain Rogers by his whole name?" Honestly, Coulson can be such a fanboy sometimes. Fury would complain if it wasn't for the fact that he works hard and he had almost died during the last pseudo-war. That and the fact that he still had no idea how to explain to everyone else that Coulson actually survived, especially said Captain. "Well call them already. They're late."

"Um...Bruce...I think I took a wrong turn," Steve said as he looked around. Nothing was familiar anymore and he was starting to regret not agreeing with Bruce to use that GP...GPA? GPS? Or whatever it was when he offered to drive because Bruce was complaining of a headache.

Bruce stirred from what nap he was taking in the shotgun seat of the car they had rented. After receiving an unexpected call from Agent Hill that they needed to re-assemble, the pair had abandoned their nth game of Go Fish on Steve's insistence. But with both of them without any real two-passenger friendly vehicle, they settled for renting a car for the drive back to New York.

"The map said take a left turn but..." Steve trailed off as he parked in the service area to consult his -probably- 10 year old map.

Bruce shook his head in amusement. The captain never ceased to bring a smile to his face, and it brought such interesting reactions from the good doctor he didn't know he could still muster. Fishing out his phone, he had it connect to a network to activate his GPS to pinpoint their current location. This caused him to chuckle again. "Do you trust me Steve?" he asked calmly, memorizing the directions as he pocketed his phone.

Steve blinked as he looked over at Bruce. "Of course I do," he said in slight confusion, wondering what brought this on. He had a feeling it was because of his faulty 21st century driving skills though.

"It has nothing to do with your driving, don't worry," Bruce reassured him, as if reading the war veteran's mind but brought a hand up and jerked a thumb behind him. "But the tower is just in the other direction. It was just one wrong turn. Remember that building behind us?" Bruce asked sweetly, gesturing to the Tower that was once the Stark Tower.

Steve blinked, looked behind them and blushed until he reached a nice cherry red color. "Y-yeah...sorry.." he mumbled before starting the car again and doing a U-turn before heading off to the tower.

Seeing the red car approaching just as Coulson got off the phone, Fury was less than pleased. He wasn't expecting these two to be the late arrivals among their group. Then again, these two precisely exceeded his expectations time and time again. Needless to say he needed to keep up his facade. "What took you Captain? Doctor?" he asked, trying to keep the ice from his tone.

"That was my bad..." Steve said sheepishly as he tried to smile at Fury. A smile that instantly made Coulson inwardly fanboy.

"We got lost," Bruce said coolly, wringing his hands together. "Do forgive him, he wasn't consulting a very updated map to get here," he added. "But we're here, aren't we?"

"FRIENDS!" came the booming voice of Thor from inside.

Steve could see him through the glass of the lobby and he had to admit, he missed the big lug. He paused, however, when he saw Loki right behind him. Steve's smile disappeared and he raised a hand to block Bruce's way forward and pushed the doctor behind him. "What's he doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Okay, first of all, hi. Second of all, mind if we get inside and talk like civilized people for once?" Tony requested with an almost impatient smile, dragging the two into the building.

Loki's attempt at mingling was shot down when he saw the hostility in Steve's eyes. His protective gesture was enough of an indicator of the apprehension still lingering. Keeping a straight face and feigning hurt, the demi-god spoke. "I come in peace. Crippled... so to speak."

"I can see past that fake look of hurt on your face," Steve said curtly, he wasn't buying the act...not even for a second. "Let me just say that you're not getting anywhere near Bruce," he said firmly. After that scuffle back then, Loki should be glad that he'd let him be around Bruce at all.

As Steve said that though, Bruce had wisely bypassed the war veteran's arm and strode over purposefully towards Loki, unfazed and uninterested in all the apprehension his love interest was showing. "So what happened?" he asked.

"Bruce!" Steve called out indignantly at this.

Loki sobered - if you could call it that - in gratitude at someone lending a listening ear. But he wondered idly if he was up to telling the tale. He sighed and hung his head. "It's a long story..." he began.

"Bruce!" Steve called out again, this time sounding more like a stubborn child.

Bruce turned to Steve, if only to humor him. "Weren't you the one preaching about being sympathetic when it mattered Steve?" he argued before his lips pursed into a smile; his secret smile. "Let's just hear him out," the doctor calmly suggested.

Ethan, however, was confused by all this and leaned over to Clint to whisper in his ear. "Should we really be apprehensive about it?" He had to admit, he read the reports but they didn't seem to be all that bad. Then again, maybe you had to be there to understand.

Clint shrugged his shoulders. He was possessed by the demi-god but he wasn't about to let that get in the way of his better judgment. So instead, he turned to his fellow spy and shook his head. "Nope."

"He's a professional liar!" Steve argued over to Bruce, anger still getting the better of him. "He's just going to twist us around!"

"No, just a very good wordsmith," Bruce corrected the soldier as he regarded Loki and his body language, which was looking rather meek for someone who had tried to take over the Earth.

Tony wisely decided to step in. "Uh, already tried that. Jarvis and I even hooked him up to a lie detector to see what's what and he came out clean." The billionaire regarded Loki with a glance before adding, "That and he's pretty shook up from the looks of things."

Bruce raised his eyebrows at this new piece of information. "Okay... You've got my interest piqued."

"He's from Asgard, Stark! Who's to say that he's not using his powers to trick us?!" Steve pointed out heatedly.

"Please, Friend Steven. Loki means no harm," Thor tried.

"Sure. Tell that to the people he killed!" Steve fired back. He wasn't going to take this lying down.

"Oh, you mean like Coulson who's obviously alive and breathing over there?" Clint asked, pointing over to the more than eager agent in the sidelines.

Ethan raised a brow at this. "Does he even realize that he's the only angry one in here?" he voiced out.

Steve chose to turn a deaf ear towards this and continued on before glancing at Clint. "Yes! Thank you!" he said. "Just like Coulson!" he added before gesturing towards Coulson. Then Steve did a double take. "COULSON?!" he exclaimed.

"SON OF COUL!" Thor recognized with equal surprise.

Loki raised his eyebrows at the sight of Coulson. "...I did not expect that," he admitted, not having seen the agent himself after being there for the past hour or thereabouts.

"Yeah, shocker isn't it?" Tony agreed, shrugging his shoulders.

"If I may, sirs. Tea is read in the sitting room," Jarvis' masked voice interrupted. "Perhaps you'll all feel better discussing there?" he offered.

Once Tony heard this, he furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side. "Jarvis!" he called out with irritation evident in his voice.

"Yes, sir?" Jarvis asked calmly.

Tony turned to the rest of the group and held a finger up. "Excuse me," he said before storming off to the next room.

"Wonder what that's about," Bruce wondered out loud.

A little ruckus could be heard from where Tony had disappeared off to before the billionaire philanthropist returned dragging another man no one recognized with him. "Just so we're clear, I want you all to meet Jarvis," he said.

"H-hello," Jarvis greeted nervously. His normal voiced laced overhead by his more electronic one.

"...that's so creepy," Steve muttered.

"I agree," Ethan added as he stared at the man wearing glasses standing just beside Tony Stark.

"So your computer was actually a whiz guy hiding somewhere? So much for independent superhero Stark," Clint voiced out with a smirk.

"So that's who I saw one time..." Bruce said in wonder, nodding to himself at his self-discovery of the man.

"Can I go now, sir?" Jarvis asked nervously, taking a step back.

"Wait? So you've been here ever since?" Steve asked.

"Ever since, sir," came Jarvis' answer.

"Where were you during the attack?" Steve pressed.

"Here...sir," he said.

"Where here?"

Jarvis wordlessly pointed to the floor and pressed his foot on it until a panel gave way and slid to the side, showing them a small 'office'.

"Wasn't that where Hulk smashed Loki into?" Steve asked immediately.

Thor gave him a cold glare.

Loki winced at the memory, reaching out to rub his back when reminded of the impact.

"Steve, let it go okay?" Bruce said calmly, taking the soldier by the arm and squeezed it with a knowing smile.

Tony wrapped an arm around Jarvis. "Stay a bit. I'm sure you've met the team but not really _meet_ them," he argued.

Jarvis sighed at this and nodded reluctantly, "Not like you're giving me a choice, sir," he answered Tony as he adjusted his glasses again.

Steve looked around and sighed heavily before looking at Loki. "One condition, you tell us why you're here," he argued.

"I will explain," Thor told him as he stepped up. "But not here."

"The sitting room, as I have offered, is available," Jarvis reminded them.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm heading there," Natasha told them before walking ahead.

"I was wondering when she'd say something," Ethan told them.

"Since when has she been here?" Steve asked and just when Ethan was about to answer, the soldier raised a hand. "Wait nevermind. I don't want to know."

Once everyone was comfortably seated around the coffee table, Fury straightened up and turned his attention to Thor. "Now that we've finally gathered together in a more peaceful set-up, do you mind telling us what you're doing back here?" he asked the god of Thunder.

Thor looked at them all from his place leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "We have come here to seek refuge from Asgard," he started. "The punishment the AllFather had decided to bestow upon Loki is unjust and cruel. He has completely disregarded that he is his son."

"Well, isn't that reasonable given that Loki wiped out an entire race and threatened to claim millions of lives?" Steve asked heatedly.

"You do not understand the gravity of the situation, Captain. Loki has already repented for his sins," Thor fired back.

Clint glanced over to Loki in an inquisitive manner, looking him once over to somehow determine if the god of mischief had indeed done so.

"Even if he has, he has to answer to the lives lost!"

"Steve..." Bruce said exasperatedly, frowning over to the soldier.

"Thor, this was a stupid idea-" Loki began.

"And he will!" Thor boomed. "But not in the way that it has been decided."

Steve's lips formed a thin line as he bit back his retort. Crossing his arms, he leaned back on the chair.

"Wait, I don't get it. I'm the newbie here so do humor me," Ethan started. "This guy here, Loki, was the one who caused the entire Manhattan war a few months back?"

"Correct," Thor answered.

"And just when you all thought that he's getting what for, big guy over there gave him a hall pass back?"

"Hall pass?" Thor asked in confusion.

"My only question is: Why? What was the punishment? What's so grave about it that you had to bail him out?" Ethan finished.

Tony pointed to Ethan in acknowledgment, turning to the rest of the group. "He's got a point you know," he voiced out.

Thor paused at this, digesting Ethan's words.

"His entire core will be ripped out of him," he started after a while before looking at Loki in concern. "Lips sewn shut, magic taken away and spending the rest of his eternity in an isolated cell. He'll be treated even less than animal," he told them before turning his gaze towards Steve. "Do you still think that is just, Captain? For you who have stood for the rights of others and freedom...tell me, is this just?"

Steve met Thor's gaze and slowly looked away, not having an answer.

"Loki is a sorcerer," Jarvis started. "A very gifted one at that," he added as a sparkle of interest appeared in his eyes. "If his magic is torn out of him it's almost like having Doctor Banner's intelligence removed, Mr. Barton's skills and abilities crippled and Mr. Stark's ego erased."

Maria had to grin at the last part. Even Natasha fought down a smile.

Tony's attention shifted to Jarvis, mocking hurt at the statement. "You wound me with your words. And why are you still referring to me as 'Mr. Stark'? I thought I already drilled it into your brain to stop calling me that." He paused for a moment before adding, "Or sir," he warned.

"Mr. Ego's sensitivity aside," Bruce piped up, obviously feigning ignorance to how entertaining that exchange was, shifting in his seat slightly as he regarded Loki in full form. "I sorta get where Thor is coming from. As big an inconvenience Loki was in the past, punishment to that caliber is a huge understatement for the whole 'repenting business' in my opinion."

"I'll have to agree with the good doctor," Tony added with a stiff nod. "Although... this running away is sure gonna bite you in the ass sooner or later," he said, regarding the godly brothers.

Loki lowered his head in shame. "I know this puts your world in danger... with a being above and beyond what I've put you through," he said.

"Yeah, bringing the party to us. Again," Tony chimed in.

"Still don't understand how that's a party though," Clint retorted, crossing his arms.

"So you've brought another war upon us," Fury said in an obvious groan, scratching his bald cranium in irritation.

"Trust me, I've tried talking Thor out of coming here," Loki defended.

"But this is the only realm that will survive the Allfather's wrath," Thor argued. "If the Avengers can rise up to the task of defeating one of the most powerful armies in existence then this is but a small task."

"Avengers?" Steve asked in confusion.

"That's what Tony said we call ourselves," Natasha explained.

Steve gave Tony a pointed look before turning his attention to the two Norse gods in the room. "Look, I'm glad you think so highly of us but I'm not going to have anything to do with this...anything to do with him," he said as he glared at Loki before getting up and left the room, presumably heading to a place where he can cool off.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Loki said with a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll come around. I think you just need to give him a little heart-to-heart so he'll understand your situation better," Bruce suggested as all eyes shifted over to him.

"Exactly how long were you two together again?" Tony asked skeptically.

"We got lost at least three times coming here so we had a lot of tension to fill in during the drive," Bruce answered with a chuckle.

Thor sighed and approached Loki before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Give him time, brother."

Loki buried his face in his hands.

"We should probably get some rest. Some of you came a long way to get here. We'll reconvene strategy in the morning," Fury suggested as he got to his feet dismissively.


	2. Forgiven Pasts

**Our Last Stand: Forgiven Pasts**

Summary: A collaboration of _'Re-crossing Paths', 'Despite All Odds', 'Behind Closed Doors', 'Mismatched Identities'_ and _'Beyond Duty'_ in a grand plot showcasing a reunion of the Avengers against Odin's wrath when news of Thor and Loki's disappearance reaches his ears.

Chapter Summary: After a heart-to-heart with Loki, the Avengers sympathize and forgive Loki for the threat he had bestowed upon the Earth. But just when some semblance of peace had settled, Lady Sif arrives with news of Odin's intended punishment for the trickster. With their newfound bond, Steve vows on behalf of the team that they will stand up for their fallen companion.

A/N: Part 2 of the collaboration story. We find out a bit more about Loki's feelings and what the Allfather has in store for his sons (or are they ex-sons now?).

* * *

After that encounter with Loki, the Avengers took some time settling down. While Ethan and Clint were getting themselves acquainted with the Tower and its amenities, Steve had gone straight to the gym to work out. His thoughts were still a mess and he didn't know what to feel about the situation.

Frowning as glared at the punching bag, he grabbed some from the storage and placed them aside before starting to punch the sand out of it.

Bruce managed to convince Loki to have a walk with him after the group had dispersed and tell him about what happened over some tea Jarvis had helpfully brewed for them. The doctor nodded in understanding once Loki had expressed his apologies. "While we're on the subject I should probably apologize too."

Loki raised an eyebrow in an understated curiosity. "What for?"

"For the Hulk pummeling you," Bruce explained.

"I believe we've already forgiven each other for that," Loki reasoned out.

"Formal, verbal apologies mean so much more than anticipated ones I think," Bruce rebutted coolly.

Loki's shoulders sagged before nodding. "...Alright. Thank you, I suppose."

"Now, I think you just have to tell Steve what you told me," Bruce said as he got to his feet.

"You can't be serious. He won't listen to me, you heard what he's said," Loki tried to argue.

"He'll respond more if you told him. Heart-to-Heart. He's a softy that way," Bruce chided with a chuckle. "Come on, I think I might have an idea where he might be," the doctor coaxed, gesturing him to get to his feet.

The trickster followed suit and warily followed Bruce towards the gym where insistent punching was reverberating from. Once they came into view, they saw a very focused, very sweaty Steve Rogers attacking an innocent punching bag into submission.

"Steve, mind if we had a word?" Bruce called out.

Giving the punching bag one last hard straight punch, it flew off its hinges and onto a concrete wall that Jarvis had installed for the occasion. Steve wiped his brow before glancing over at Bruce. "Sure. What about?" he asked as he moved aside to pick up another bag and hung it where the previous one was attached to. He then looked at it for a while, assessing if it was stable before turning his attention to Bruce in full. Only then did he notice Loki there. "What's he doing here?" he asked.

"He wanted to talk to you about this whole situation. And apologize," Bruce explained helpfully. "I told him you'd be willing to listen especially after what he's shared with me."

Steve frowned at this but he knew there was no way to get out of it now that Bruce had _that_ certain tone in his voice. "Fine, I'm listening," he said as he walked over to the bench to redo the security bandages he had wrapped around his knuckles.

"I'll be brief about it since you seem preoccupied," Loki began, glancing over to the discarded punching bag and considered if he'd suffer the same fate with what he was about to do. "Granted, I have been every ounce of ill-mannered towards all of you; bringing the war I instigated and the one about to unfold to your world. But my reasons hardly justify my actions, I think. The gravity of my actions that day has made me remember why I've done it. To see Thor. And the punishment that awaits me from the Allfather has left me shattered and afraid of losing a life I want to live alongside Thor..."

"He's frail and madly in love with Thor if you don't understand where he's going Steve," Bruce explained with a smile.

Steve kept silent as he listened to Loki before glancing at Bruce. In a way, if you put things simply as Bruce had, he understood where Loki was coming from. He supposed regardless if you're a god or an average human, love still finds a way to fuck you up. He sighed and looked down. "Is it worth it?" he asked after his silence. "Is it worth it to do all this just to be with Thor?"

"At the time I thought it was," Loki admitted, averting his gaze. "I was blind with power, something that was never willingly given to me as I grew up. I'm aware that I've done things that causes your hatred to pursue in spite of this situation and I am ashamed of what actions I've committed towards you and the rest of your team."

"So is that an indirect way of apologizing to us?" Clint asked from the doorway with Ethan and Natasha in tow.

Loki turned to them and nodded. "For possessing you and calling her a mewling quim, yes, I apologize," he confirmed before slowly shaking his head. "...But none of that matters to me. Not anymore," he said firmly, turning his full attention towards Steve with determination glinting in his eyes. "I just don't want to be separated from Thor any longer."

"I know the feeling," Steve said as he before standing up once again, tossing the used bandages to the bin nearby. "To be powerless and wanting something so bad that you'd do anything," he started before looking at Bruce. "And to want to be with someone no matter what," he added. A feint blush appeared on his cheeks before he looked away and cleared his throat.

Natasha raised a brow when she saw the blush. She then smirked once she realized who the captain was looking at.

"Well, if we're going to fight with you, we need to know what you can do," Steve said before walking up to the punching bag. "You've seen what we can do. Time to see what you can really do so we can form some sort of team play," he said with a smile as he crossed his arms.

Before Loki could speak, however, a loud crash was heard and they all looked out the window where a balcony could be seen. A lone figure rose from the smoke and turned her gaze towards them.

"Who in the world?"

"Lady Sif!" Thor called out from a floor above them and instantly appeared, landing in front of the woman.

"I have come to warn you of the punishments that await the both of you," Sif started.

"Loki, stay inside," Steve said, immediately taking up his leader role and headed outside. "I'm afraid you'd have to go through us first," he called out, catching the attention of the two warriors.

Sif looked at Steve in confusion for a while before realizing the implications. "Make no mistake, I did not come here on Odin's behalf. I intend to fight _with_ you."

"What punishment does the Allfather plan for me and my brother that caused you to come here?" Thor asked.

"For Thor, you will be placed in Isolation in Asgard for a millenia...for Loki," she then paused as she looked at the trickster that was now situated behind Ethan, Clint and Bruce. "He will be stripped of his immortality and magic before he is thrown to what remains of Jotunheim."

"I'm afraid that that's not going to happen," Steve said calmly. "Not to Thor and not to Loki," he told the girl.

"You would protect him?" Sif asked cautiously. "You would protect someone who nearly destroyed your world?"

"No," Steve said firmly. "I wouldn't protect someone who wants to destroy our world," he answered. "But, I would protect someone who needs protection. Someone who was just thrown off a proper course because of something as seemingly trivial as love, and most importantly..."

The rest held their breath, staring at Steve.

"I'd protect someone who's part of this ...semblance of a family that we have here," he finished as he jerked his thumb towards the group inside.

At this, Thor smiled and later, so did Sif.

"Then, if you would have me, I wish to fight alongside you," Sif told them.

"I think we could arrange something," Natasha said with a smile as she stepped out. "I've been dying to get a break away from this sea of testosterone," she added as she looked pointedly at the rest. "Right Captain?"

Sif had to chuckle at that.

"She's all yours then, Ms. Romanov," Steve said in amusement.

Natahsha nodded and purposefully made her way towards the lady warrior, swiftly making introductions and directed her inside for a place to stay.

"Thor..." Loki said, briskly walking up to his brother. "If she's here on her own without the Warriors Three..." the trickster trailed off, glancing off to where Natasha had led Sif away to.

"I do not feel the presence of the warriors three, brother," Thor answered as he looked at the skies. "But perhaps that is for the better. Having them here would surely cause more problems for our friend Stark," he added before smiling. "But I understand your concern...they could have stood by Father's decision."

"They a rough bunch?" Steve asked.

"Rough wouldn't do them justice, Captain," Thor said cheerfully.

"In any case, we should probably get back to the program and figure out our course of action moving forward," Bruce chimed in, walking towards Loki. "I think I want to elicit his help in the lab with Tony, Jarvis and I for the afternoon. Will that be fine with you Thor?" he asked. "In spite all his mad ideas he's got a pretty sharp mind, all things considered."

"If Loki would not mind then I will not stop him," Thor answered.

"The labs are just on the 7th floor," Came Jarvis' masked voiced followed by a complaint in the background.

Loki nodded over to Thor gratefully and turned to Steve. "So am I... forgiven?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

Steve looked at him with a serious expression before slowly forming a smile. "You could say that," he said with a smile before walking over and patted him on the shoulder. "Now you guys make sure you finish up in the lab before 6. I'm making dinner," he told him before heading inside to put away the punching bags before he could go down and make them all food.


	3. Let's Do Science!

**Our Last Stand: Let's Do Science!**

Chapter Summary: Loki involves himself in the labs with Tony, Jarvis and Bruce. They have discussions that eventually lead to Jarvis revealing his hidden powers.

A/N: Not so much science as you'll find below, but all the same, it should make for a great eye-opener of why Jarvis does what he does, and his significance in this whole thing jumpstarts everything else. And if anything, the collaborations mesh well together, right?

* * *

Jarvis waited for their two other companions down at the lab. He was looking at something on the screen that had a lot of DNA analysis in them and trying very hard not to make eye contact with Tony who had reprimanded him earlier for using his electronic voice once again.

"It would cause less of a startle," he added weakly in explanation, avoiding to address Tony directly just to avoid calling him by name, Sir or Mr. Stark.

"And how exactly would using your normal voice cause a startle?" Tony complained from just behind Jarvis, arms crossed in disapproval, a frown on his face.

"They're more used to the electronic mask. I don't want to give them another thing to adjust to in the tower," Jarvis explained before pressing some codes into the screen and frowned when he saw the DNA sample he was looking at practically disintegrate. He then sighed. "Do you think Doctor Banner would mind if I took another of his blood samples?" he asked. "This just disintegrated..." he muttered before frowning at the screen.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's on the way over here already isn't he?" Tony answered with a jerk towards the elevator cameras that depicted Bruce and Loki on their way down.

"I do hope he doesn't take offense," Jarvis said but couldn't mask the twinkle of anticipation in his eyes.

Typing in a few commands he unlocked the door to the labs and turned around when Loki and Bruce came in. "Gentlemen, welcome to the labs," he greeted.

"This is surprisingly new and improved," Bruce complimented as he took a look around the area.

Loki just took everything in and wondered idly what contribution he could make here.

"Well, go on and ask the doctor then," Tony urged.

"Ask me what?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"If I could have a blood sample," Jarvis said immediately. "I've consulted the Xavier institute while we were on a break and they gave me a theory about the Hulk."

"Hang on... The Xavier Institute? Isn't that where some of the mutants are based from?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"Unfortunately, I'm not following _any_ of this," Loki piped up to the group as he settled onto a chair observing the three.

"Jarvis insisted to make contact. Besides, I'm sure you're still wondering - like most of us - why the big guy inside of you exists in the first place, and this might be the next big step to take in the right direction," Tony coaxed before frowning at what he just said. "Of course, that's only if you're willing."

Bruce thought about it for a while, considering things and regarded Jarvis for a moment longer before taking a seat by the desk where the the bespectacled man was settled in before rolling up his sleeve. "Sample away then," he said.

Jarvis beamed in happiness before heading off to get the syringe. "It's quite simple, really," he said, answering Loki. "The institute has a Theory that the Hulk could actually be a manifestation of Dr. Banner's X-gene," he explained.

"You mean like the cause of their mutant abilities X-gene?" Tony confirmed. "So radiation's contaminated by X-genes now?" he asked, aghast by the information.

"I personally don't mind as long as we get some semblance of an explanation about my... condition," Bruce reasoned out, offering his arm out to Jarvis when he saw him return with the syringe.

"No," Jarvis said flatly, slightly irked that Tony isn't picking up as quickly as he had hoped. "What I mean is that Dr. Banner's ability could have been latent and that the radiation blast could have caused the kick start," he explained before looking at Loki. "You understand, don't you?" he asked hopefully, wanting someone on the same page as he is at the very least."

Loki nodded. "Yes, I believe I do," he answered.

"Right. I knew that," Tony said dismissively, looking away from the needle of the syringe pointedly.

"Let's just say you did and be done with it before an argument plays out," Bruce said firmly, sensing the stirring tension in the air.

Jarvis nodded and prepped the syringe. "I'll be quick," he told Bruce before inserting the needle and taking out a blood sample. "There we go," he said before walking back to his desk to study the contents.

Before he could get the petri dish out to aid him, though, the lights went out.

"...that's odd, the power of this building wasn't scheduled for auto maintenance..."

"The disadvantages of green energy when something gets clogged up," Tony considered. "Can you access the generator Jarvis?" he asked.

Jarvis walked over to the supposedly powered up laptop only to find it dead. "...I charged this yesterday. Did you leave it open again?" he asked Tony before sighing.

"It would seem that we're going to be stuck here until further notice...which is not good since this room is completely sealed and we'd be running out of oxygen in 3 hours...1 if we panic," he told them before looking around. He considered temporarily breaking a window but the ones they have here are hulk-proof so that canceled out that idea.

With a rather heavy sigh, he walked up to a panel on the wall where a few circuits were. He avoided looking at the three and turned their back on them. Lightly placing his hand on the wires, he closed his eyes for a while.

A few seconds later, the electricity came back up.

"Now if one of you could kindly open the door and jam something in it to keep it open?" he requested calmly.

"How'd you do that?" Bruce asked in interest, slowly getting to his feet.

"If you ask me, it has little to do with tinkering with anything," Loki considered, furrowing his brows and crossing his arms, having been at a favorable angle to see what exactly Jarvis did.

Tony hastily walked up to Jarvis and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "Something you neglected to tell me Jarvis?" he asked with a toothy grin.

Jarvis blinked and looked around before sighing. Realizing that no one was going to do what he requested, he opted to explain. "The reason why I had approached Professor Xavier was the fact that I have also been part of the institute when I was young. I have power over Electricity," he explained. "Meaning that what you just did was dangerous," he told Tony. "Now will someone please jam the door before it closes again?"

Tony paled for a moment but didn't pull away. "If it was dangerous then shouldn't I have been shocked up already?" he argued.

"Done," Bruce called, walking back from the door with a calm smile, having used a rolling drawer to keep it open.

Jarvis looked at Tony pointedly. Typical for him to shrug away a reprimand with a witty remark. He then sighed before looking at Bruce. "Thank you, Doctor," he said with a nod before removing his hand from the panel and instantly they were plunged into the darkness. "Now then," he said before smiling at Tony. "I believe you have repairs to do?" he asked teasingly.

"Not that I can see it, but I feel as though you're smiling at me Jarvis," Tony stated in the darkness, feeling around in attempts to get his bearings.

"If you need a source of temporary light I can be of service," Loki quipped.

"That'd be very helpful, thank you," Bruce said calmly, and just as quickly, Loki manifested a blue glowing ball atop his palm.

Jarvis inwardly chuckled before crossing his arms. "I felt a disturbance in the flow of energy around spot 17 of the pipes. I believe that is the part that goes underwater?" he asked Tony, ignoring the earlier quip. Though there was no use hiding it anyway since the gentle glow that Loki had provided showed Jarvis' smiling face.

"So people are attacking our pipes now? That's not cool," Tony remarked with a frown.

"You could go and fix that while I finish up here," Bruce suggested.

"You can't help it that some people might want to steal Stark technology," Jarvis said as he opened up a spare laptop that he had that he had deemed Tony-proof. "But regardless, it needs to be dealt with as soon as we can. We have other more pressing matters to attend to."


End file.
